AKA Freak Accident
AKA Freak Accident is the second episode of the second season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica sets out to find Dr. Kozlov and makes a startling discovery. Trish recruits Malcolm for backup as she visits a figure from her past. Plot At a bar, Jessica Jones calls for multiple shots of whiskey and attempts to call Trish Walker about her discoveries from the previous episode. Her boyfriend Griffin Sinclair, who was next to her in bed at the time, answers instead, not wanting to wake Walker. He comments on the late hour, and asks Jones to put off the call until morning, and Jones ends the call. She starts to leave the bar when a man comments on her ass. She turns around, and the two of them have sex in the bar's bathroom. After the man discovers her powers, he calls her a freak and she makes him leave. Ducasse calls her, and tells her Dr. Kozlov leased the building she discovered, and gives her Kozlov's address. Ducasse is left alone in Jessica's office, but receives several texts from a person he met on a dating app. Jones arrives at Kozlov's home only to find he has died in a "freak car accident." She enters inside the home to find friends and family attending a mourning. Walker has a brunch date with her mother and Sinclair. Sinclair leaves early, while a mysterious figure watches Walker from across the street. They discuss her show and its fading popularity. Walker asks her mother for the address of Max Tatum, a film director from her past, and her mother reluctantly gives her the address. Jeri Hogarth is sitting in her car, and pulls it to the side of the road in a daze about the news she received in the previous episode. A female prostitute approaches her and ask her if she wants to "party." Hogarth agrees and the woman gets into her car as they drive away. Jones investigates Kozlov's office, noticing Will Simpson in a picture with Kozlov and several other soldiers. Isaiah, a soldier and patient of the deceased Kozlov, enters the room in his wheelchair, stumbling across Jones studying the picture. He takes out a baton and demands who she is working for. Jones is initially hesitant to attack someone in a wheelchair, but Isaiah uses her hesitation to attack her, knocking Jones to the floor. She gets up and pushes him out of his wheelchair, and the two discuss Kozlov's mysterious death. Both of them think it wasn't an accident, and he reveals Simpson to be alive, and blames him for the murder. Walker is walked to her car by her mother, and ignores a call from Jones. Walker's mother notices and makes a comment about how Waler doesn't want Jones to find out they're back in touch. Walker ignores the topic and says goodbye, getting back in her car. The person stalking her is revealed to be Simpson. Jones does research on Kozlov and "the Whizzer" on the internet, wanting to find a connection, when she is interrupted by detectives Ruth Sunday and Eddy Costa, investigating Whizzer's death. They imply that they suspect her to be the killer. She takes them to her superintendent, Oscar Arocho, whom she knew saw the incident with his son, hoping he will vouch for her on her behalf, but he lies and says he saw nothing. Jones storms off in a rage leaving the police officers smug. Ducasse wakes up in bed beside the woman who messaged him the night before, and gets a call from Walker , asking for his help, also asking for him not to tell Jones, and he leaves to meet up. Jones goes snooping around the Whizzer's apartment hoping to find clues about who was trying to kill him. She traps his hostile pet mongoose Emil in the bathroom, and finds his laptop with a video on it. Jones watches the video, where he describes his situation and how he got his powers, The Whizzer explains how he believes his powers are killing him, and how powers can cause mental illness. The NYPD arrives and attempt to get into his apartment. They don't see her, and she escapes through the window with the computer, letting Emil loose as a distraction. Hogarth is in her apartment, where she has brought three female prostitutes: Makayla, Sheena, and Amber. Sheela makes out with Hogarth, and they take drugs together, until Makayla and Amber also stand up and they dance together. Walker and Ducasse arrive at a filming location in Brooklyn, and Walker gives Ducasse a fake ID, saying to pretend that he is a production assistant. Walker tells Ducasse that he will hear some things about her that she doesn't want to talk about afterwards, and Ducasse asks if what they are doing is dangerous, to which she replies, "not physically." Walker approaches Tatum, the director of the movie being filmed, who says to wait in his trailer so they can talk in private. Jones walks to the door of her apartment, and passes her superintendent. Jones asks him why he lied to the police before. He says that he is currently fighting for custody for his son, and getting involved in her "superpower business" would only make things more complicated, something he doesn't want for his child. Jones rewatches the Whizzer's video in her apartment and looks to see who he was talking to about it. There were a lot of comic book websites and "friends of Mongooses International" but is surprised to find that he also listened to Trish Talk and her new discussions about the suffrage of powered people, which he supported. Jones realizes that Walker is the connection and leaves her a voicemail when she doesn't pick up. Walker is back at Tatum's trailer and asks for his clout at Metro-General Hospital, not telling him that she is doing research into its involvement in Jessica's experimentation. She threatens to go public about his sexual advances toward her when she filmed a movie he directed when she was fifteen, all the while Ducasse is recording their conversation on his phone in the other room. Tatum defends himself, saying she wanted it, and accuses her of blackmailing. Walker gives him forty-eight hours to give her what she wants, and they both leave the trailer. Jones goes to Walker's apartment to talk, but Sinclair answers the door instead, saying he doesn't know where Walker is. Jones looks into Walker's office and finds her files on the floor. Jones looks through them and finds crime scene photos from her family's car accident, and her father's death certificate. Sinclair says he wanted to know what she was working on, but found nothing he understood, and let it slip that Walker and her mother had brunch that morning. Jones calls Dorothy, asking where Walker is and what they talked about at brunch, but Dorothy ignores her questions and disconnects the call. Tatum is getting in his car, when Ducasse angrily approaches him. Tatum thinks he is there to rob him, and offers up his car and personal items, but Ducasse demands he admit what he did to Walker. Tatum says that whatever Walker told him, "she was the one who crawled into his bed." Ducasse punches him in the face, breaking his nose, and after realizing what he did, runs off. Walker is sobbing on the set and notices her multiple missed calls from Sinclair and Jones . She inspects some suspicious noises she hears and finds Simpson in a black hoodie. She pulls out a gun, warning him not to take another step, and when he does she shoots him in the leg. Despite this, Simpson seems not to care and still limps forward. Jones knocks down Dorothy's apartment door and Dorothy attacks her with a golf club, but Jessica easily knocks it out of her hands, saying she has sixty seconds to tell her what happened between her and Walker. Dorothy hastily says she a right to a relationship with her daughter, and that if Walker wanted Jones to know, she would've told her. But Jones continues to count down from sixty, and Dorothy tells her that Walker wanted to know Tatum's contact information, and tells Jones he is in Brooklyn filming a movie. Hogarth is asleep on her couch, but wakes to a knock on her door. Makayla, Sheela, and Amber are talking and drinking wine on her dining room table, and Makayla gets up, thinking it's the pizza the three women ordered, but it is Pryce Cheng. He is surprised by the prostitutes in Hogarth's apartment, and says that he filed the complaint against Jones. Hogarth says that she'll deal with it tomorrow, but Cheng is concerned she's fallen off the rails. He says he hopes she'll protect her clients like he does his and leaves. Hogarth pays the prostitutes and tells them to get their stuff and get out. She picks up the wine glasses, but spills some on the floor and cries. Jones arrives at the Brooklyn movie set, which has closed for the night, and follows a trail of blood to an empty stage, where Walker has tied up a bleeding Simpson. Walker shows Jones some drugs she found on him, commenting on how they are like the pills he took before, as they keep him from feeling pain. Jones accuses him of killing Whizzer and Dr. Kozlov, but he denies, saying the new drugs he is taking permits him from losing control like before, and that he only wants to protect Walker from IGH. Simpson tells the two IGH sent someone to stop Walker's investigation into them. He says that he is the only one who knows about what Kozlov was involved in because he was trapped in an IGH clinic, where Jones herself was experimented on, by someone other than Kozlov. He says he overheard a conversation between Kozlov and the other person about wanting Walker out of the way. Walker asks why she is still alive if they want her dead, and Jones suggests it is because perhaps Simpson has been protecting her. The lights suddenly go out, and Simpson warns them that the assailant is here. He tells Jones to take Walker and run. Jones unties his bonds, and Walker gives Simpson her gun, and he struggles to run with his limp in the opposite direction of Walker and Jones. The two women hurry towards an exit and hear Simpson shouting far away. They run into a shadowy figure, who leaps into the air above them, and exits through a stage door behind them. Jones remarks that they weren't after Walker. They run and find Simpson dead on the floor with his neck snapped. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Lisa Tharps as Detective Ruth Sunday *James McCaffrey as Max Tatum *Cece King as Makayla *Adaku Ononogbo as Sheena *Christina Shea-Wright as Amber *Joel Leffert as Leland *Joseph Castillo-Midyett as Isaiah *Jay Klaitz as Robert Coleman/Whizzer *Goldie Zwiebel as Rina Kozlov *Haley Murphy as Kelly Scott *Chris McGinn as Sharon *Jake Boyd as Young Trader *Courtney Gonzalez as Pedestrian (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Trish Walker's Apartment **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **''Restaurant Orsay'' **Kozlov Residence **Robert Coleman's Apartment **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Greenpoint Stages **Dorothy Walker's Apartment **Industrial Garments & Handling Facility (flashback) **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) *Akron, Ohio (mentioned) Events *Infiltration into the Kozlov Residence *Assassination of Will Simpson *Attack on Pryce Cheng (mentioned) *Chase of Whizzer (mentioned) Items *Combat Enhancers (mentioned) *Combat Enhancer Inhaler *''It's Patsy'' *''Trish Talk'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Creatures * **Emil * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) *Ants (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *IGH *WNEX New York *Stars & Tykes Talent Agency *Cheng Consulting Management *New York City Police Department *United States Army (mentioned) Mentioned *Annette *Miklos Kozlov (picture) *Brian Jones (picture) *Phillip Jones (picture) *Alisa Jones (picture) *Vido Arocho * Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes